


Scared or Not

by LezzyBugO3O



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, kids being kids, stern dad energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezzyBugO3O/pseuds/LezzyBugO3O
Summary: Atlas and Selene get the bright idea to try and lure a Lizalfos to them with food and a monster call. The end result is... not quite what they expected and nearly gets them killed, oops.





	Scared or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Entry number 2 for Fictober 2019 Prompt 31 "Scared, me?"  
This time featuring my favorite blue dumbass son and his kiddos  
Originally I was gonna include a mention of blood, buuuuut it seemed unnecessary  
Anyways, enjoy!

"Are you sure about this, Atlas? You don't even know if that's from a Lizalfos."

The small salmon boy rolled his eyes at his twin sister. With them being so close, he never fails to forget that Selene's always been a bit of a scaredy-fish when it came to new things… not that he liked it anyways. He held a small remnant of a monster, a boney talon it looked like, studying it as if it was news to all of Hyrule. "Relax, Selly. It's not like it's gonna come back from the dead."

Selene shivered and shook her head. Her brother was always the more adventurous of them when it came to this sort of stuff. "Wh-what are you gonna do with it anyways?"

Atlas glanced around, hoping to find what he was looking for to further explain his plan. It looked like Hylia was on their side when he spotted sharp pieces of flint scattered nearby what used to be a stone deposit. His green eyes scanned over them until he picked out what he believed was the sharpest one of the bunch. "Aha! Perfect! Selene, hand me a rock please!"

The tiny purple moonfish raised her brow in confusion, but handed him a stone nonetheless. "What are you doing, Attie?"

He kept silent as he made pinpoint marks on the bone and propped the flint on to the first mark, striking it with the rock. He repeated this process three more times and hollowed out the center until the talon was converted to some sort of crude looking flute. "There we go!" he cheered out in victory.

Selene pouted in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips. "Stop ignoring me! What are you gonna do with that?" It always bothered her when her brother was really vague about what he was planning since it usually ended up with them getting in trouble.

“I’m gonna call a Lizalfos with it. I already got some food for bait and I made some masks for you and me to blend in!” He gestured to the ‘masks’, which were just paper plates colored mostly green with googly eyes attached to the front.

The moonfish’s eye twitched slightly, not sure what bothered her more: the masks or the fact that her brother thought of trying to lure a monster near their home. “Are you nuts? Daddy’s gonna be mad if we do this!” she piped up, hoping that would be enough to discourage him to stop this ridiculous and potentially dangerous plan.

Atlas merely waved his hand dismissively. “Relax, will you? He’s still napping inside and it’s gonna be quick. We just lure it here and then throw some fruit down the river to lead it away.” He then offered the mask to her with a teasing smirk. “Come on, you aren’t scared, are you?~”

Selene blinked, insulted by his words, and snatched the mask from his hands. “Scared, me? No way! Let’s get this over with.”

“Now you’re talking!” Atlas chirped, setting up the fruit and fish in a pile. He slipped his mask on and gestured Selene to do the same as they hid behind a bush. He then brought the flute up to his lips, covering some of the holes before blowing into the tip. The sound that came out was… something, alright. It didn’t sound like a call, but then again what did the kids know about monsters?

After a few minutes of waiting, Selene then spotted a figure hobbling over to the food pile, but it wasn’t a Lizalfos like she and Atlas had been expecting. Nope, this creature was much taller and uglier with its long snout. The monster had heard the strange call, but was confused at what exactly made it. But once its eyes fell upon the food neatly laid out, it didn’t care as it snatched up the fruit and fish, happily munching away.

Atlas’ face fell and he growled, “What?! I wanted a Lizalfos to show up, not a stupid Moblin!”

The creature peered up from its meal and spotted the children with their silly masks. A cruel smile appeared on its face seeing the even better meal in front of it. It licked its lips, dropping the fish it was originally interested in.

Selene’s eyes bulged in fear as she tugged on her brother’s arm. “I don’t think the masks are working! Run!”

Atlas grabbed her hand and pulled her along as he made a run for the nearby waterfall. Thankfully they were faster than the monster with their smaller frame, but they knew they couldn’t outrun it for long. “Shoot! We can’t go up the waterfall! I don’t know how!” He threw the ‘flute’ that was still in his other hand at the monster’s head, trying to be brave. “Go away! Shoo!”

The Moblin just glared at the small Zora as if saying ‘are you serious?’ It roared back at them and was about to scoop Atlas up with the intent to devour him when all of a sudden, a large blue Zora tackled it to the side with a terrifying roar.

The twins looked on in a mixture of fear and awe as they watched their father Seirin slash and bite at the Moblin with ferocity. It ended with the bull shark sinking his teeth into the monster’s neck, a final death cry escaping from its mouth before poofing into purple smoke. Atlas smiled big and ran to Seirin, shouting, “Great job, Dad! You kicked that Moblin’s butt!” He expected his dad to grin back and reply with a cocky ‘eh, it was nothing’. But instead he and Selene were met with a stern glare, making them feel smaller than they already were.

Seirin crossed his arms and in a low voice that encompassed all the rage and worry he was feeling at the moment, asked, “What… in Rutela’s name were you  ** _thinking_ ** trying to bring a monster here in the yard? Do you have any idea what could have happened if I didn’t show up?”

Atlas hung his head low and rubbed his arm in shame. His dad was right; it was a dumb idea from the start and Selene even tried to deter him from it, but he didn’t listen. “I’m… I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to see a Lizalfos…”   
  
“We were gonna make it go away by throwing food in the river… but we won’t do it again,” Selene added, holding on her little arms to prepare herself for the scolding she and her brother would get.

But the scolding never came. Seirin just let out a heavy sigh and knelt down to the kids’ level. He scooped them up in a hug, fighting back the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Please… don’t ever scare me like this again. You two… If I lost you two, I don’t know what I’d do…” He really didn’t want to think of an outcome where Atlas and Selene were no longer with him. They were his light and his way and really the only family he had besides his faithful pup Sadie.

Atlas and Selene were surprised he didn’t yell at them, but they cuddled up to his muscled frame, just glad they were alive and not chewed up by a Moblin. “We’re sorry, Dad. I promise we won’t do it again…” 

Seirin smirked a bit and nuzzled their cheeks. “I should hope not or else I’m going to have to eat you up!” he joked as he blew raspberries on their cheeks, making them squeal in laughter.

Selene batted at his face, trying to make him stop but she was giggling too much. “Daddy, stop! That tickles!”

The bull shark chuckled and stood up with both of them in his arms. “Alright, let’s head back in for dinner.” He cleared his throat and stated in a serious manner, “But because of the little stunt you two pulled, no dessert for two days.”

The twins whined at the punishment, but ultimately accepted it. After all, it was still better than being in the belly of a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the times I've portrayed Seirin as a loving, doting father in my RPs with friends, I don't think I've ever shown him getting upset with his kids or scold them that much. Obviously he'd never hit them or yell at them, but he worries
> 
> Anywho! Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next fic  
(Also my Internet can go fucking die. Like jeez you would not believe how many times Google Docs kept trying to reconnect thanks to the shitty wifi my house was having at night alfjnlefjnqef)


End file.
